Los misterios de Fairy Tail
by Yuki Marvell
Summary: Nuestra pequeña maga irá a una misión donde recibirá un pequeño "regalo misterioso". Cierto regalo le darán ganas de descifrar los grandes misterios de Fairy Tail. Acompañen a la nueva Sherlock Holmes por las calles de Magnolia y ayudenla en su nueva y alocada misión.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo fic que maquinó mi loca imaginación, no será muy largo como máximo tendrá unos diez capítulos y como mínimo cuatro o cinco.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La nueva vocación de Wendy**

**P.O.V WENDY**

Lo presentía, hoy pasaría algo bueno, lo que me venía de perlas pues dentro de nada me iba a una misión con Charle a la ciudad vecina, así que no podía llegar tarde a coger el tren. El trabajo era simple, ser la camarera de la nueva cafetería "Magic Sweet" por dos día, la paga por el trabajo era buena, aparte de que recibiría también una docena de dulces y podría elegir cuales escoger, aunque lo que de verdad me interesaba era el "regalo misterioso" me pregunto que podrá ser…

-Wendy! Rápido que vamos a llegar tarde y no queras eso, verdad?- como siempre ya riñéndome a primera hora de la mañana.

-Tranquilizate Charle aún falta una hora para que venga el tren.- dije mientras secaba mi pelo con una toalla de color violeta pastel, luego lo sequé con el secador y lo peiné.

Salí del daño con una toalla azul celeste puesta y abrí mi armario para elegir la ropa. Al final me acabé decidiendo por una camisa blanca, unos pantalones vaqueros azules, unas Converse rojas, y unos lazos azul marino agarrando mi cabello en dos coletas dejando un mechón suelto en cada lado de la cara..Después de dar varias vueltas delante del espejo para ver como me quedaba, cogí mi maleta roja y metí dentro mi pijama, ropa de cambio para dos días más y otras cosas necesarias.

-Ya estoy lista, nos vamos ya Charle?- Me di la vuelta para encarar a mi querida amiga, la cual llevaba puesto un vestido de tres colores(negro, rosa y azul) unas medias negras, una pajarita fucsia y un lazo del mismo color en la cola ( ) . Al lado suya, una maletita color rosa con ropa y todo lo necesario.

-Uhm! No perdamos el tiempo.

-Si, si.. –Salimos de nuestra habitación de Fairy Hills y salimos del edificio, entramos un momento en el gremio para despedirnos de todos y nos dirigimos a la estación de trenes.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN**

-Wendy, qué hora es?- Me levanté del banco y me acerqué al reloj de la estación.

-Son menos cinco, faltan cinco minutos- le respondí cuando llegué.

-Uhm!

-No te preocupes Charle, el tren llegará pronto y llegaremos a tiempo para empezar con el trabajo.

-…

-…

-Si tú lo dices – ante lo dicho por mi amiga solo pude sonreír, tendría que dejar de ser tan seria.

*Chu chuuu*

-Ves? Justo a tiempo- cuando el tren se paró cogimos nuestras cosas, nos levantamos del banco y nos subimos al tren, rumbo la ciudad de Hargeon. Según Lucy la ciudad donde conoció por primera vez a Natsu… como sería?

**HARGEON**

Ya al salir del tren, la ciudad me dio buenas sensaciones. Era una ciudad muy tranquila, en el centro del parque había una preciosa fuente, donde para mi buena suerte una hermosa joven estaba cantando creando una atmosfera de completa sincronía con la naturaleza, pareciese que los pájaros acompañaban a la joven en su melodía.

Cuando la canción terminó nos dirigimos al lugar de la misión, pues casi era la hora prevista para empezar.

Tenía un gran letrero donde ponía "Magic Sweet" en grande, unas grandes ventanas para ver dentro de la cafetería, el cual estaba muy bien distribuido y tenía un aire moderno. Entramos y sonó una campanita, haciendo que saliera una señorita por una puerta. Estaría cerca de los veintiséis años, su pelo anaranjado y ondulado estaba agarrado en una cola, llevaba puesto una camisa azul clarito y una falda negra, aparte de unos pequeños tacones de color negro.

-Bienvenidas, me llamo Nozomi y soy la dueña de la cafetería, vosotras debéis de ser las magas de Fairy Tail, Wendy Marvell y Charle, me equivoco?

-Así es Nozomi-san, hemos venido por el trabajo de camareras.

-Fantástico!- dijo entrelazando sus manos y sonriendo dulcemente- pues venid conmigo a poneros el uniforme y explicaros como va ser el trabajo, mis demás empleadas llegarán pronto.

Nos condujo hasta una puerta que ponía "solo personal", tras ella había una gran habitación repleta de cajas donde había ingredientes y utensilios de cocina, a la derecha había otro pasillo por donde pasamos hasta llegar a una puerta donde se veía una figurita de una chica, en frente de esta puerta había otra puerta igual pero con la figurita de un chico, entramos en el de la chica. Tras la puerta… bueno, se podría decir que era un todo en uno(ducha, probador, baño)

Nos fuimos a la parte de las taquillas y me señaló mi taquilla y me explicó como poner una contraseña y luego se fue mientras ponía las maletas en la taquilla y elegía en número clave (777), pero cuando terminé, no la cerré.

Poco después Nozomi regresó con el uniforme de la cafetería el cual era al más estilo maid de color rosa y el mandilón blanco, lo cogí y me fui al probador. Cuando me lo puse me miré en el espejo, el vestido era abierto por arriba, dejando los hombros al descubierto al igual que mi marca del gremio, las mangas eran cortas y ni siquiera llegaban al codo. En la zona del cuello del vestido había un gran lazo color fucsia. En la cintura tenía puesto por fuera como un pequeño corse de color blanco, en la parte izquierda tenía un pequeño lazo de color fucsia. La parte de la falda era a cuadros de color blanco y rosa. Luego tenía unas medias blancas que terminaban arriba con cintas de color rosas y blancas. Tenía una diadema de color rosa y blanca donde tenía bordados unos corazones de color fucsia. Para terminar unos zapatos negros y dos lazos a cuadros del mismo color de falda, para agarrar mi cabello en dos coletas dejando un mechón a cada lado de la miré desde varios ángulos y tras dar mi aprobación, cogí mi ropa y salí del probador. En los bancos que están al lado de las taquillas Nozomi y Charle me estaban esperando, esta última llevaba puesto en mismo uniforme que yo, se veía tan Kawaiiii W

-Oh Wendy querida, que guapa estás – dijo Nozomi al verme, Charle solo asintió con complicidad.

-Arigato Nozomi-san, fuiste tú quien los diseñó?

-Si, te gusta?

-Me encanta! En verdad tienes mucho talento.

-Hay Wendy vas a hacer que me sonroje- dijo poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas, yo solo pude reír ante eso.

Fui hacia mi taquilla y abrí mi maleta, cuando se me ocurrió una idea.

-Ne, neee Charle, qué te parece si nos sacamos una foto?

-Bien!

-Nozomi-san podría sacarnos una foto?- dije mientras sacaba mi cámara de la maleta.

-Pues claro, venga poneos- me puse de cuclillas en el suelo con las piernas juntas y poniendo con las manos el signo de la victoria, Charle se puso a mi derecha y cogió la falda del vestido alargándola mientras apoyaba el peso en una pierna y la otra la doblaba para atrás. Luego las dos sonreímos y Nozomi nos sacó una foto.

-Salisteis genial, venga va, otra foto.-Wendy y yo nos miramos e hicimos la pose que más nos gusta la de gatito y Nozomi nos sacó la foto. Apostaría que seguiríamos así un buen rato pero la campanita de la puerta sonó, informando que las empleadas ya estaban aquí.

-Wendy, qué tal si me prestas la cámara por estos dos días para que te saqué fotos durante el trabajo?

-Oh! En verdad harías eso?

-Pues claro. Venga ven a conocer al personal-cerré la taquilla y seguí a Nozomi.

El personal consistía en otras tres chicas más como camareras (Sakura, Ai y Mei) y otras dos en la barra (Hakura y Megumi) todas tendrían alrededor de veinte años. Debíais de a ver visto como se pusieran al vernos a Charle y a mí, parecían unas niñas el día de Navidad cuando descubren los regalos bajo el árbol. Nos explicaron lo que teníamos que hacer y cómo tratar a los clientes. Cuando se pusieron el uniforme cambiamos el letrero a "Open" y nos fuimos cada una a su sitio.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad aunque con un poco de ajetreo, pero siempre a la larga hace bien. Después de trabajar todas nos fuimos a duchar y cambiarnos de ropa. Sakura, Ai, Mei, Hakura, Megumi, Nozomi, Charle y yo nos pusimos a limpiar entre risas, cuando terminamos las empleadas se fueron y Charle y yo esperamos a que Nozomi terminara de asegurar todo, pues nosotras íbamos a quedarnos en su casa.

Salimos a las frescas calles de Hargeon, las farolas alumbraban lo necesario y se podían observar las estrellas, por el camino le estuve contando historias de Fairy Tail, sobre todo las misiones que hacía junto con Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy y Charle. Nozomi siempre se reía cuando le contaba sobre las "ocurrencias" de Natsu y Gray, sobre sus tantas peleas siempre que Erza no miraba, la desesperación del Maestro cada vez que se enteraba de nuestros destrozos, nuestras huidas del consejo…Hasta que al final llegamos a una pequeña casa, entramos y nos mostró la habitación donde dormiríamos Charle y yo y nos dejó para ponernos el pijama mientras ella empezaba a hacer la cena. Claro está le comuniqué mi poca tolerancia a las cosas amargas y mira por donde a ella tampoco le gustaban. Me quité la ropa y me puse un simple camisón de color lila, con las mangas hasta los codos y me recogí el cabello en una goma violeta.y Charle se puso un vestidito rosa, luego bajamos, pues empecé a percibir un cierto aroma a comida.

Fuimos a la cocina para encontrarnos con Nozomi.

-Nozomi-san, qué estás cocinando, huele muy bien.

-Jaja gracias Wendy, pues.. mi especialidad, omolette.

-Ah! qué bien! Omolette para cenar!

-Venga, tomad asiento ya falta poco.

Luego de diez minutos ya todas estábamos sentadas y con un omolette delante.

-Itatakimasu! – dijimos las tres a la vez y empezamos a comer.

-Waa Nozomi-san está riquísimo.-dije con estrellitas en los ojos.

-La verdad es que si- añadió Charle

-Muchas gracias chicas.. por cierto que magias usais.

-Pues Charle usa la magia aérea y yo la magia Dragon Slayer, para ser exactos soy la Dragon Slayer del cielo.

-Una Dragon Slayer… esperar un momento ahora vuelvo- Nozomi se levantó y salió del comedor, luego de unos minutos volvió, trayendo consigo una cajita.- Si eres una Dragon Slayer, podrías saber si algo es verdaderamente una escama de dragón?

-Pues si, acaso quiere saber eso?

-Si por favor echale un vistazos a esto- abrió la cajita y me enseño el contenido, dentro había una escama del tamaño de la palma de la mano, era de color blanca y tenía unos destellos azulados y rosados cuando le daba la luz.

-Podría cogerla?

-Adelante- La cogí y la miré atentamente, era indiscutiblemente una escama de un dragón, pero ese olor…. _Grandine.-_Dejé la escama en su sitio y intenté sonreír.

-Si, es una escama de dragón, no hay duda.

-Oh! Fantástico… Wendy, te encuentras bien no pareces tener buen aspecto.

-Uhm… solo estoy un poco cansada.

-Venga ve a descansar

-Si… vale hasta mañana, vamos Charle.

-Hasta mañana

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que nos metimos en la cama.

-Wendy?

-Si?

-Por qué estás así?

-Ya dije… estoy cansada

-Vale… ahora dime la verdad.

-Esa… esa era una escama de Grandine.

-QUÉ!? Y por qué no has dicho nada?

-Charle! La escama es suya, no puedo venir y quitarsela por el simple hecho que sea una escama de mi madre.

-Si no se lo dices tú, se lo digo yo.

-No! No digas nada Charle.

-Bueno… si esa es tu elección.

-Si… así es..

-Bien… hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

La mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad, desayunamos leche con galletas y luego nos turnamos para ducharnos, Charle y yo lo hicimos juntas.

Cuando estuvimos listas nos fuimos a la cafetería, Charle y yo nos pusimos el uniforme y poco después empezaron a venir las demás.

Hoy el local, estuvo hasta arriba, el rumor de que dos magas de Fairy Tail estaban trabajo en la nueva cafetería, voló.

El día y la tarde pasaron a la velocidad, algo que en esta ocasión odié, pues este era mi último día en el trabajo, pero no podía hacer nada, tenía que volver a Fairy Tail.

Todas nosotras nos sacamos una foto y tras despedirnos, juramos volver a vernos. Luego volví a casa de Nozomi, cenamos y nos fuimos a la cama.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Hoy volvería al gremio y en tren salía a las once, no me podía retrasar, Charle y yo nos duchamos, nos vestimos y fuimos a desayunar con Nozomi, después del desayuno, guardamos todo y bajamos las maletas a la entrada, aún faltaba media hora. En eso Nozomi aparece y me da la recompensa, la cual consistía en una bolsita con el dinero, una cajita con la docena de dulces que elegí la noche anterior y otra caja alargada donde sin lugar a dudas estaba el regalo misterioso, estaba por abrirlo pero Nozomi me detuvo.

-No! Quiero que lo abras cuando vuelvas a tu casa ¡ah! Y toma tu cámara, que no te extrañe si no tiene ninguna foto un día iré a Fairy Tail y te las daré.

-Muchas gracias Nozomi-san, pues entonces nos veremos.

-Nos vemos!

Salimos de su casa y llegamos a tiempo para coger el tren, al volver a Magnolia tomamos rumbo al gremio, cuando entramos casi todo el gremio se nos tira encima y tras informar sobre la misión fuimos a dejar las cosas a Fairy Hills, casualmente me olvidé del paquete secreto hasta que no volvimos a nuestra habitación ya entrada la noche.

Aproveché que Charle se estaba duchando y lo abrí, dentro había... un gorrito y una capa de detective más una lupa grande de color roja de complemento y como no me pude resistir me lo puso todo.

En eso, Charle sale del baño.

-Pero qué demonios?

-Mira Charle, soy Sherlock Holmes JAJAJA.

-No digas tonterías Wendy y quítate eso!-Pero yo la ignoré, el traje me hizo pensar en algo… algo realmente interesante…

-AJÁ! Eso es… eso es un misterio que solo Wendy Marvell pude resolver.

-Wendy! Pero qué dices?- Yo solo miré a Charle a través de la lupa.

-Mañana resolveré el misterio.

* * *

**En el próximo cap Wendy empezará su nueva "trabajo" como detective.**

**A qué misterio se refiere Wendy?**

**Muchos besos a todos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El amor secreto de Max**

**P.O.V WENDY**

*Ring ring*

\- Hora de levantarse!- grité mientras me levantaba de golpe y subía los brazos.

-Qué raro que te levantes con tantas ganas, todos los días te tengo que levantar yo- me contestó Charle mientras se frotaba el ojo con una patita.

-Pero hoy no es cualquier día Charle- dije mientras salía de la cama y cogía la ropa para el día de hoy, la cual consistía en una camiseta blanca con una estrella de color rosa en el medio, una falda azul y una bailarinas rojas, luego me dirigí al cuarto de baño y me empecé a quitar la ropa sin molestarme en cerrar la puerta.

-Y qué es lo que hace especial este día?- me preguntó Charle con el ceño fruncido mientras dejaba su ropa al lado de la mía y empezaba a desvestirse, siempre nos bañábamos juntas.

-Hoy resolveré uno de los tantos misterios de Fairy Tail- le dije con estrellas en los ojos una vez que ya estábamos en la bañera.

-¿¡OTRA VEZ CON ESA TONTERÍA!?... para empezar, no hay ningún misterio en Fairy Tail.

-Hayyyy…-dije en un suspiro- Charle deberías prestar más atención a tu alrededor y no solo vigilar que alguien no me haga daño.

-Como digas, no haces más que decir tonterías!

Salimos de la bañera y empezamos a secarnos.

-Digas lo que digas no me harás cambiar de idea

-Uhm pues te vas tu sola para el gremio, seguro te pondrás ese traje tan ridículo y me niego a caminar al lado de alguien que vista así. Tras decir esto salió del baño ya vestida y dio un portazo a la puerta del traje de baño, yo solo suspiré y me empecé a poner la ropa. Tras ya estar lista salí del baño y en efecto, Charle se había ido sin mí. Me dirigí al armario y me puse la capita y el gorrito de detective, aparte de una libreta para apuntar las cosas. Salí de mi habitación de Fairy Hills y me dirigí al gremio.

-_Bien vamos Wendy, tu puedes_-pensaba mientras me daba palmaditas en las mejillas-_Bien,_ _repasemos lo que tengo apuntado_-abría la libreta- _Hace meses empezó el rumor de que Max tiene un amor secreto y que siempre en cada fiesta que hace el gremio (las cuales son muchas y muy a menudo) se escabulle para reencontrarse con ella. El problema es que Max niega ese rumor… sería por vergüenza o… porque de verdad no sabe a qué nos referimos? Bueno… eso lo descubriré hoy, la fiesta que se armó tras mi regreso aún durará mucho tiempo, puede que toda esta semana pero aun así no perderé el tiempo._-Entré en el gremio y como había predicho la fiesta aun seguía y por la cantidad de alcohol que consumieron algunos, no le prestaron atención a mi traje. Me acerqué a un sujeto de confianza y quedé con él en una de las habitaciones del gremio dentro de unos minutos, luego me acerqué a cierta maga de letras, sabía que también me podría ser de ayuda.

-Buenos días señorita Mcgarden.- dije mientras me sentaba al lado de ella.

-Oh hola Wendy-chan… por qué tanta formalidad? Y ese traje?

-Aquí soy yo la que hace las preguntas señorita Mcgarden

-Okyyyy…

-Supongo que habrá escuchado el rumor de que Max tiene un amor secreto, me equivoco?

-En efecto

-Bien… cuénteme todo lo que sabes.

-Bueno…pues… aparte de lo que todos saben, recientemente é escuchado rumores que dicen que es una joven de pelo blanco, tez un tanto morena pero que es carente de curvas.

-Uhm… lo primero te haría pensar que ese amor secreto podría ser una de las hermanas Strauss, pero con esto último… quedan totalmente descalificadas.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo.

-Muchas gracias por la información señorita Mcgarden…lo é decidido tú serás una de mis fuentes de información, lo que quiere decir que tendrás que proporcionarme toda la información posible. Entendido?

-Aye!

-Bien…hasta otra

-Adiós mucha suerte con el caso!

Tras la despedida con mi nueva fuente de información personal, me dirigí a una de las habitaciones para encontrarme con él sujeto. Entré en la habitación… todo estaba oscuro, menos por una pequeña lámpara que alumbraba parte de la mesa y del sujeto, dejando ver unas manos femeninas. Tomé asiento.

-Gracias por venir

-Es todo un placer.

-Supongo que ya sabes para que te é citado, tu siempre te enteras de todo lo que pasa en el gremio.

-Ara ara, é de suponer que es por el rumor del amor secreto de Max.

-Exacto y como é dicho momentos atrás, tu siempre te enteras de todo lo que pasa aquí, en este gremio, no me extrañaría que supieses la identidad de esa mujer- me levanté de la silla y planté con fuerza las manos en la mesa- DIMELA!

-Uhm… quien sabe tal vez la sepa o tal vez no…

-Qué es lo que quiere?

\- Yo? Nada.

-Entonces, por qué no me dices quien es la mujer?

-Uhm… estás segura de que es un mujer..?

-Qué quieres decir? Qué Max es gay..?

-Jijiji solo te diré que ahora mismo Max está con esa misteriosa "mujer" en la habitación de al lado.- Tras decirme eso, salí corriendo y entré en la habitación de al lado, dentro me encontré con… Un Max un tanto sonrojado, con una escoba metida en el culo, mientras este sonreía en sueños ..?

Cerré la puerta silenciosamente para no despertarlo y dejarle un poco de intimidad con su "amor secreto" bajé las escaleras y miré hacia la chica con la que minutos atrás estaba hablando en una habitación, esta me guiñó un ojo.

-_Muy astuta Mirajane… mira que inventarte una cosa así._

Me dirigí hacia las puertas del gremio para ir a mi dormitorio, mi trabajó ya había acabo. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, me di cuenta que se acercaban al gremio la feliz familia Connell.

-Oh Wendy que traje tan bonito llevas- me dijo Bisca, yo solo de quedé callada examinándola, luego levanté la lupa y la miré tras ella.

-Es hora de descifrar un nuevo misterio!

-Are?

* * *

**Diane Redfox: Sherlock Holmes es para principiantes. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si pierdes algo deja una misión en Fairy Tail y Wendy Marvell te la encontrará en un periquete. Oh... sobre la escama de Grandine... bueno.. quien sabe lo que pasará con ella... Capricornio es el dios cabra de la imaginación, él hace milagros tengo que llamarlo más a menudo para que me ayude. Muchos besos Diane-nee!**

**Evunchi2020: Jajaj muy bueno aun que eso no es ningún misterio XD ok no, uhm... tal vez haga algo sobre el nalu en este fic... Muchos besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Desvelando marca.**

**P.O.V WENDY**

*ring ring*

Un nuevo día!

Todo ocurrió exactamente como el día anterior, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que Charle ya se había ido antes de que yo despertara.

No me gustaba que se enfadara conmigo es mi mejor amiga y no sabría que hacer si alguna vez llega a irse de mi lado.

Espero que me perdone, esto de jugar a los detectives no durará mucho más, es más creo que ya para finales de esta semana lo dejaré, pero claro está que si vuelve a surgir algún misterio en Fairy Tail, Wendy Marvell, la mejor detective de Earthland, resurgirá de las cenizas y hará acto de presencia hasta que ese misterio sea resuelto.

Me vestí y salí del baño después de hacerme mis dos coletas de cada día. Hice la cama y ordené un poco la habitación, luego bajé a desayunar. Normalmente yo soy la que me levanto más tarde, pero aun así todas las chicas, incluyendo Charle, comemos juntas todas las mañanas, así que ya comprendéis lo extraño que me pareció no encontrar un alma por los pasillos, ni escuchar los tantos jaleos que se forman, porque, aun que no puedan entrar los chicos en esta residencia, nosotras mismas nos la arreglamos para montar un jaleo enorme y destrozar una que otra cosa, bueno esos destrozos son más bien por torpeza que por otra cosa, en el caso de Erza por no controlar su fuerza lo suficiente,

Bajé las escaleras para llegar a la cocina y… !Sorpresa! no estaba sola, Levy se encontraba comiendo en la barra, cosa extraña porque siempre nos sentamos a comer en una gran mesa todas juntas y cuando digo GRAN mesa, creerme es una mesa enorme, tiene espacio de sobra para que nos sentemos allí todas juntas y aun disponga de sitio suficiente para varias invitadas más. Pasé por detrás de Levy para llegar a la cocina, en esto la saludé dándole los buenos días, ella me devolvió el saludo. En lo que estoy dejando mi desayuno en la barra, me doy cuenta de que Levy está tomando el desayuno a la vez que… ¿duerme? Parece ser que se volvió a quedar hasta las tantas leyendo algún libro, vuelvo a rodear la barra y tomo asiento a un lado para empezar a comer.

Mientras como, voy mirando de reojo a Levy, dicen que despertar a un sonámbulo es peligroso y a una maga sonámbula aún más… huy, mal asunto Levy ha empezado a tambalearse, ¿Qué hago? Y si se cae? Y si al agarrarla para no caerse, se despierta y me ataca? En eso Levy va tomando consciencia y se despierta, quitándome un gran peso de encima, mira a su alrededor un poco desconcentrada, luego a su desayuno a medio comer frunciendo el ceño un tanto extrañada para luego suspirar con cansancio dejándome ver que no es la primera vez que le pasa esto. Repara que estoy a su derecha y me mira, para luego sonreírme.

-Buenos días Wendy-chan.

-Buenos días Levy-san – ya nos habíamos saludado antes, pero bueno…

-Hoy vas a resolver algún otro misterio por ahí?

-Si!- dije entusiasmada, por fin alguien con quien hablar sobre mis planes, ahora que lo pienso, la había puesto como mi ayudante personal, ya tengo decidido su primer trabajo.- El misterio es sobre Bisca.

-Bisca?

-Si, nadie ha visto su marca del gremio, bueno tampoco a Alzack, pero tenemos más posibilidades de vérsela a ella y la forma de vérsela sin que sospeche de ello es algo que debe pensar usted, señorita Mcgarden. – finalicé, poniéndome ya en plan detective.

Levy asintió- Como desee señorita Marvell, la avisaré cuando lo tengo todo pensando, pero seguramente necesitaremos la ayuda de las demás.- dijo siguiéndome el juego, en plan detective.

-Haz todo lo que crea necesario, pero hazlo, no podemos permitirnos perder el tiempo.- le conteste, luego pasamos un tiempo en silencio mirándonos, de un momento a otro sonreímos y nos empezamos a reírnos.

**HORAS DESPUÉS**

Levy me había contado unos pocos minutos atrás todo el plan para verle la marca a Bisca, todas las demás chicas de Fairy Tail decidieron unirse, no quería perder la oportunidad de ver eso así que todo transcurre según el plan.

Si no me equivoco dentro de una media hora llegaran Bisca y Asuka a Fairy Hills para pasar juntas un día en la playa. Qué? Vale que queríamos verle la marca del gremio pero no por eso íbamos a perder la oportunidad de disfrutar el buen tiempo que hacía hoy. Luego de pasar el día en la playa nos tomaríamos un baño en Fairy Hills y allí es donde por fin, descubriremos donde estaba su marca.

Después de ponerme el bikini, bajé abajo, ya todas las chicas estaban allí reunidas, Charle, Erza, Levy, Juvia, Lucy, Mirajane, Kinana, Cana, Ever, etc, etc. Me uní a las charlas que tenían para pasar el tiempo, es sorprendente lo bien que nos llevamos todas, aunque no hablemos mucho entre nosotras en el gremio, aunque no nos veamos muy seguido y aunque tengamos una pelea de vez en cuando, somos como hermanas, nos contamos un montón de secretos y nos apoyamos en los momentos difíciles, sin duda somos una gran familia, hice lo correcto al venir a Fairy Tail. Hay a veces me alegro que el destino me haya permitido conocerlas, aunque eso significara el tener que separarme de Grandine, porque si bien amo a mi madre, esto me dio la oportunidad de descubrir el mundo, hallar mi valor, conocer a un montón de personas, tanto buenas como malas, y encontrar un motivo para luchar y ese motivo es Fairy Tail, mis compañeros, mis amigos, mi familia.

-Wendy- me llamó Charle.

-Si?

-Estás bien?

-No podría estar mejor- le dije dedicándole mi mejor sonrisa, ella me sonrió de vuelta.

*Toc toc*

-Chicas? ya estamos aquí- se escuchó la voz de Bisca amortiguada por la puerta.

-Bien vamos chicas.

Abrimos la puerta y los encontramos a Bisca tomando en brazos a Asuka.

-Vamos a la playa- dijo Asuka mientras cerraba el puño y alzaba su bracito.

-Aye!- dijimos todas mientras hacíamos la misma acción.

**HORAS DESPUÉS**

Nos encontrábamos todas en los baños de Fairy Tail, hasta el momento no tuvimos la suerte de encontrar la marca pero seguimos teniendo la esperanza de encontrarla. Tras estar ya varios minutos en el agua la pequeña Asuka se acercó nadando lentamente hacia su madre, hasta llegar a su lado para luego abrazarla.

-Mami tengo sueño.- todas las chicas soltamos un Kyaaa, por la dulzura de Asuka. Bisca se rió por nuestra reacción y cogió a su hija en brazos para luego levantarse, dejando su cuerpo expuesto.

-Bueno chicas nos vemos mañana en el gremio, gracias por invitarnos a pasar el día con vosotras, ya hacía tiempo que no hacíamos algo como esto.- decía mientras se iba.

-Bye bye – se despedía Asuka con cansancio.

-Bye bye- respondía todas de manera ausente.

_Con que ahí estaba_ \- pensaron todas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomen me tardé demasiado, pero al fin pude terminar el cap, no se me ocurría nada que escribir.**

**Este es el penúltimo cap de este fic.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Sin más a leer =D**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El despiste de Wendy Marvell**

Después de que Bisca y Asuka se fueran, las chicas que vivían en Fairy Hills se pusieron a hacer la cena una vez de que se despidieron de las chicas que no vivían allí, quienes se fueron contentas tras un día en la playa y el descubrimiento del lugar de la marca de Bisca.

Tras una cena tranquila como era habitual todos los días, cada chica se fue a su habitación a descansar, nuestra protagonista, Wendy Marvell, cayó en brazos de Morfeo casi instantáneamente después de tumbarse en la cama, por lo que no se enteró de que su mejor amiga, Charle, salió de la habitación en medio de la noche.

* * *

Tan solo un piso más abajo de donde la joven Wendy Marvell dormía tranquilamente, un grupo de chicas hablaban en la penumbra de la noche, temiendo que la jovencita, por algún casual, se llegara a despertar, descubriendo así su plan y echando a perder la sorpresa que pensaban hacerle a la Dragon Slayer.

-Entonces yo me encargo de que los chicos no lo echen a perder y que nos ayuden.

-Juvia se irá temprano para pedir ayuda a Mira-san con los preparativos y avisar a los demás gremios.

-Yo encargaré el sake.

-Yo me encargo del horario en el que cada uno se irá del gremio para que todo el mundo no vaya a la vez, necesitaremos a gente allí para ayudar.

-Yo ayudaré a Juvia con los gremios.

-Bien…pues entonces esto se queda así, solo nos queda rezar para que no lo descubra.

Con esto último las chicas subieron las escaleras para descansar, excepto la joven maga de escritura quien se quedó un rato más despierta para preparar los horarios.

La noche pasó y el sol estaba empezando a mostrarse otra vez dejando pasar unos tímidos rayos de luz desde la montaña, en ese momento cierta maga de agua ya estaba lista para marcharse para ir avisar a Mirajane quien, como era habitual, llegaba a esas horas al gremio para tener todo listo para cuando el resto del gremio llegara. Antes de partir, la maga fue a la habitación de Levy Mcgarden, quien la esperaba levantada para darle los horarios, estos serían repartidos por Mirajane cuando cada miembro fuera a pedirle algo de tomar.

* * *

Como cada día, Wendy Marvell se levantó lista para un nuevo día cuando su despertador sonó. Se preparó en silencio al igual que el día anterior pues su amiga Charle había vuelto a irse pronto al gremio, según ella porque estaba enfadada de que llevara ese traje, pero el verdadero motivo de Charle era otro, pero tendría que esperar al día siguiente para descubrirlo.

A Wendy no se le ocurría otro misterio que resolver, pero se puso la capa por si acaso, total ese día no iría a una misión.

Gracias a ese silencio que se produjo en su camino al gremio Wendy pudo evadirse un rato en sus pensamientos, cosa que hizo que descubriera que algo importante sucedería mañana, pero ya cuando estaba a punto de acordarse vio algo que la dejó con la mente en blanco. A pocos metros de ella, Natsu y Lucy iban caminando juntos mirando los escaparates de las tiendas, vale que era normal ver a esos dos caminando juntos por las calles con o sin la compañía de Happy, pero lo que dejó sin palabras a Wendy, fue el hecho de que esos dos iban tomados de la mano. Rápidamente nuestra intrépida detective se puso manos a la obra y con el mayor de los sigilos empezó a seguir a la pareja para descubrir si, ciertamente, ambos magos eran una pareja.

Con el paso del tiempo Wendy perdió a la pareja entre la multitud, pues llegaron a la parte de la ciudad donde estaba el curro. Cuando Wendy pudo salir de la multitud, miró por todos lados pero no pudo encontrarlos. Confiando en su olfato, Wendy siguió el rastro del olor de Natsu, pero como había muchos olores diferentes le costó bastante seguirlo.

Finalmente pudo volver a verlos, ambos salían de una tienda de ropa con dos bolsas y fue ahí cuando, en un pequeño descuido por parte de Wendy, Lucy y Natsu pudieron verla, Natsu ya desde el principio se había dado cuenta de que Wendy los seguían por eso decidió ir por la calle del curro para poder comprar algo sin que Wendy se diera cuenta.

Cuando las miradas entre los tres se cruzaron Lucy y Natsu echaron a correr temiendo que Wendy se pusiera en plan detective y les interrogaran, echando así a perder la sorpresa. Wendy intentó seguir el pasó de ambos magos pero finalmente, Wendy, agotada como estaba, los perdió de vista entre las calles, derrotada decidió volver al gremio.

* * *

Por otra parte, en el gremio, Lucy y Natsu entraron a toda pastilla en este, haciendo que todas las personas allí escondieran en un lugar seguro todo lo que estaban haciendo, cuando ambos magos recobraron el aliento subieron al despacho del maestro para guardar en un baúl las bolsas con las cosas que habían comprado, en el baúl ya había también otras bolsas con objetos en ellas, durante este tiempo, la siguiente pareja salió del gremio como marcaba el horario de Levy.

Cuando ambos magos bajaron las escaleras, Wendy hacía su aparición en el gremio. Natsu y Lucy se acercaron a la barra y se pusieron a hablar con Mirajane.

-Parece que tu plan funciono.

-Ya te dije que si Wendy os viera a ti y a Natsu tomados de la mano os empezaría a seguir-sonrrió-yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.-ante esto la maga celestial abrió los ojos como platos, Mira daba miedo.

-Bueno no es como nos hubiéramos muertos por tomarnos de la mano- dijo como si nada el Dragon Slayer de fuego cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Por otra parte, el resto del gremio intentaba actuar como siempre aunque su nerviosismo era más que obvio, pero Wendy no se dio cuenta de esto pues estaba lo suficientemente cansada para dejar sus jueguecitos de detective a un lado, así que ajena al comportamiento de sus compañeros, se sentó en una mesa en compañía de Charle y Happy.

La tarde pasó y Wendy se volvió a Fairy Hills en compañía de las demás magas. Cuando Wendy cayó dormida, estas volvieron al gremio, donde el resto del gremio las esperaba para una noche llena de trabajo.

* * *

**Este fic llegará a su final en la próxima actualización.**

**Tengo la esperanza de subirlo en los próximos tres días, así que nos leeremos pronto**

**Muchos besos a todos **


	5. Chapter 5

**Como os prometí aquí os traigo el último capítulo del fic**

**Es más corto en comparación con los demás caps, pero de igual manera, disfrútenlo.**

**Sin más, a leer**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Sorpresa!**

*Ring ring*

Otro día nuevo en la ciudad de Magnolia.

Nuestra maga detective Wendy Marvell se despierta tras un sueño reparador preparada para un nuevo día. Como todas las se empieza a preparar para después bajar a desayunar, pero, como hace dos días, no había nadie en Fairy Hills, ni siquiera Levy

Extrañada, Wendy termina de desayunar y se prepara para ir al gremio.

**P.O.V WENDY**

_"Sigo teniendo la sensación de que algo se me olvida"_

Haciendo caso omiso a mis pensamientos, me encaminé lo más pronto posible a Fairy Tail, cuando estaba a pocos metros de él se extrañó todavía más, las puertas estaban cerradas.

_"Se habrán ido a algún viaje, sin mí?"_

Rápidamente deseché esa idea moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados. Por muy enfadada que estuviera Charle me hubiera aviso, al igual que los demás.

Me acerqué a las puertas y empujando con todo lo que tenía, empecé a moverlas centímetro a centímetro, el interior esta oscuro, pero seguí empujando hasta que por fin pude hacer un hueco por donde entrar, cuando por fin estuve adentro, todas las luces se encendieron de golpe y todos los de Fairy Tail y otros gremios, salieron de detrás de la barra, los pilares, las mesas y en el segundo piso.

-FELICIDADES WENDY!-gritaron todos. Los que estaban en el segundo piso dejaron caer u a enorme pancarta donde ponía en letras grandes "FELICIDADES WENDY"

"Ostris! Pero si hoy es mi cumpleaños"

Todos se me acercaron y me empezaron a felicitar uno por uno

-Felicidades Wendy- dijo Mirajane.

-Mi niña, crece tan rápido! Muchas felicidades!- me dijo el maestro llorando.

-Muchas felicidades. Meeeeeen

-Felicidades Wendy-sama- dijo Yukino abrazándome. Esa chica era un amor.

-Oh la pequeña Dragon Slayer está creciendo, felicidades- me dijo Sting palmeando mi cabeza, Rogue a su lado asintió de acuerdo.

-Wendyyyy!-dijo Chelia corriendo hacia mí.

-Cheliaaaaa!- las dos nos abrazamos.

-Felicidades Wendy!-se separó- pareces sorprendida, no me digas… se te había olvidado que hoy era tu cumpleaños?- me sonrojé en gran medida.

-Bueno…-dije un tanto nerviosa jugando con mis dedos de la mano.

-JAJAJA que despistada-rió Cana toda emborrachada.

-Y torpe- rió Natsu con su típica sonrisa

-Lo que es, es una niña-dijo Charle secamente. Todo lo dicho por sus compañeros se sintió como un montón de flechas golpeando contra ella.

-JAJAJAJAJA- rieron todos allí

-Venga Wendy abre los regalos- dijo Lucy agarrándome los hombros por detrás y guiándome a una mesa que estaba repleta de ellos.- Abre primero este, es de aquella señora que te solicitó para que trabajaras en un café maid.

-De Nozomi-san?-me brillaron los ojos y cogí sus regalos, uno era mucho más grande que otro. Primero cogí el grande y lo abrí. Era un álbum! Empecé a mirar las fotos, todos se amontonaron a mí alrededor para poder verlas. Estaban todas las fotos que Nozomi nos sacó mientras trabajábamos. En la última foto estábamos todo el personal, nos la habíamos sacado el último día. En la página final había una hoja con las dedicatorias de Nozomi, Sakura, Ai y Mei, deseándome muchas felicidades por mi cumpleaños.

Encantada de la vida con mi álbum, abría el segundo regalo, había una carta y luego una cajita negra con unos pocos centímetros de alto y tenía forma rectangular, no medía mucho más que una mano. Abrí la caja y empecé a leer en voz alta

"_FELICIDADES WENDY! _

_Lo siento, no tuve la intención de escucharos la otra noche, pero ocurrió. Ahora mismo estoy en el gremio, bueno para ti sería hace dos días. Fui a dejar el álbum y a darte lo que contenía la caja. Me recibió una amable señorita, su nombre era… Mirajane? Si eso es, se llamaba Mira, y mira por donde me dijo que dentro de dos días sería tu cumpleaños, así que decidí escribirte esta carta y dejar estas cosas aquí para que te las dieran como regalo. Debo decir que lo que escuché esa noche, me dejó impactada y decidí al instante que lo que contiene la caja te pertenecía._

_Disfruta de tu regalo y que te lo pases bien en tu día._

_PD: Cuando quieras, vuelve a la cafetería, estamos deseando volver a verte, además tengo un nuevo traje…por cierto me alegro que sacaras provecho al que te hice, no es así, Wendy Marvell la mejor detective de Fiore? (Mira me contó como ayer descifraste el misterio del "amor secreto" de Max)_

_Muchos besos, espero verte pronto_

_Nozomi"_

Ignoré las preguntas que el gremio de hacía sobre quién era el amor secreto de Max y de lo que había hablado con Charle aquella noche y rápidamente abrí la caja. Dentro estaba la escama!

Los Dragon Slayers la olisquearon mientras se me caían lágrimas de felicidad y supieron al instante el porqué de mi reacción, ya que anteriormente habían dicho que Grandine olía igual que Porlyusica y la escama olía igual que ella.

Ese sin duda era el mejor día de mi vida.

"_Por cierto… de que sería ese nuevo traje"_

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno... así termina este fic.**

**Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo a sido un placer escribir para todos ustedes.**

**Muchos besos a todos!**

**Se despide Yuki-chan**


End file.
